1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pets and, more particularly, to the feeding of pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired to control the feeding of a pet, such as a dog, so that the pet receives enough food to live a healthy lifestyle, but is not overfed so that it becomes obese. It is often difficult to control the amount of food the pet receives because it can be fed by many different people in a family environment. For example, one family member can feed the pet without knowing that the pet was just fed by another family member. Further, one family member can decide to not feed the pet because of the mistaken believe that the pet was fed by another family member. As it can be appreciated, it is difficult to keep track of who has fed the pet on a daily basis. Further, it is difficult to keep track of how much food the pet received at a particular time.
Some pet feeding systems are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,699 to Longmore, as well as Great Britain Patent Nos. GB2465589 to Peters and GB900339 to Chambrier. Another pet feeding system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP2002300824 to Yokoyama.